<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under His Majesty's Dress by OphiuchusSerpens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500052">Under His Majesty's Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens'>OphiuchusSerpens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Gen, High Heels, Humor, Short One Shot, Thighs, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa has a wardrobe malfunction. A short vignette I wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under His Majesty's Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While his newly appointed Sister of Sin had joined him on his tour for his new album, he unfortunately had to spend more time with the nameless ghouls. As Cirice was playing they caught a glimpse of something they would never forget.</p><p>Can't you see that you're lost<br/>
Can't you see that you're lost without me</p><p>Suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew the back of Papa's robes up as he was bending over to sing to the ladies in the front row. Omega wished he had shielded his eyes being directly in front of him having to witness those heels and stocking clad thighs. "God's sake" He thought "Fucking hell Emeritus you fucking thot". The image was burned into his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>